


Nesting

by starrypawz



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Nesting, Post The Great Game, Pregnancy, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andronikos and Lyee pregnancy fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting

Andronikos awoke and found himself alone in the bed.

At one point in the past, that wouldn’t have been a concern, it would’ve been a pretty normal occurrence, but right now it was practically unheard of.

He lay there for a little while, listening out to pick up on any obvious sounds to where Lyee was, or expecting her just to come back, but when that didn’t work he’d moved to the edge of the bed, managed to pull on his trousers after blindly searching around the floor, but didn’t bother with searching around for wherever his shirt had gone. He stopped and stretched for a moment before he went to find her.

It still felt weird to feel things like carpet under his feet rather than metal, and to see windows with actual light rather than artificial lights and for somewhere to be so quiet without the familiar hum of engines and the sounds of readouts…

He found her shortly afterwards, in the lounge, cleaning.

That in itself wasn’t that weird. However, considering the time of day (he cringed at the thought of checking a chrono, but it was just starting to get light outside) and the fact that the cleaning Lyee was undertaking was a fair bit more intensive then anything that would normally happened.

Normally, it was generally making sure things were tidy. The stuff that back on the ship the droid tended to deal with, or with everyone (yes even you Khem) having to pitch in on ship chores.

It was probably since both of them lived lifestyles that necessitated being ‘on the move’ and didn’t allow for a lot of possessions or in cramped quarters or a bit of both. Andronikos was loathe to admit it but it had been very hard to break the military precision for how to keep things tidy, whilst any CO would probably not find it to their standards and would be ready with a reprimand it still seemed tidier than anything you’d associate with someone of his background

This was something totally different. However, she seemed almost possessed.

He lent against the doorfame, “Lyee?” As she appeared to be attacking the curtains quite vigorously with a brush.

She stopped. It was as if she was startled, which Andronikos found odd as generally she was aware of his presence through the Force and kind of hard to sneak up too (something he had learned on a few occasions even if she had played along)

“Oh morning…” It was almost as if she hadn’t even noticed he was there properly. She shook her head for a moment as if she didn’t hear him.

“How long have you been up?” He raised an eyebrow.

Lyee shrugged and pulled an errant lock of hair back behind her ear, which she had merely pulled back into a ponytail rather than her usual bun.“Couple of hours… I think. I didn’t want to wake you up, and I couldn’t get back to sleep.”

Andronikos shrugged, “Hey you could’ve woken me up, I wouldn’t have minded,” He grinned, and noticed that Lyee did smile just a bit. “So… you just woke up and decided to clean the whole house?”

“Well… actually I ended up in the kitchen,” Lyee shook her head, she realised how silly this all seemed. It honestly seemed as if there was a compulsion leading her to do this. “I noticed that a few thing in the cupboard were out of order, then realised the whole thing could’ve been organised better…” She laughed shaking her head,“Then next thing I know I’m in here and felt like the curtains need cleaning…Then wondered when the last time the windows were done properly…” Lyee sighed and lent herself against one of the couches, “Also… maybe I will get under here…”

“I’ll do that,”

“It’s fine, I can move this, I do have the Force,”

Andronikos sighed, “I know,” He crossed the room to where she was standing, and loosely pulled her into his arms, “But I want to…”

“Andronikos…” Lyee sighed, “I’ve done much worse than a little light cleaning, remember,”she smiled.

He grinned, “ I know, I know, You’re one of the toughest people I know,” He reached out a hand and placed it on her cheek, “But you’re meant to be resting, and you’ve not slept much the last few nights…”

“She’s been restless the last few days,” Lyee said running her hand over the swell of her stomach, pulling one of his hands over hers. “Not letting me get much sleep,”

“Seems like she’s going to be a lively one from the start,” He chuckled. In a way it still seemed rather surreal this was happening, out of everything he’d run into somehow this was the thing that was shaking him the most. Forget cursed relics, and dashade and Force Ghosts and Sith, that he could deal with he could deal with all of those easy as you like.

This, he didn’t really know what to do about this.

Lyee’d made fun of him for being ‘soft’ but on some nights he’d found himself placing his hands on her stomach, not sure if it did anything but he did wonder if she was able to pick up on him already. Lyee had said she had a pretty good feeling she wasn’t going to be Force Sensitive (something he was rather glad about, truth be told) but maybe there was something there…

He moved his hands, placing them onto the small of her back. He tilted his head.

“Look, How about we head back to bed?” He pulled her a little closer, “Then you can get back to this when it’s daytime, and I’m helping, alright?” He shrugged, “Pretty sure Ashara and Drellik wouldn’t mind pitching in if we need a bit extra help.”

Lyee sighed, the warmth of his embrace doing something that seemed to take the edge of how tired she currently felt and her rattled nerves.

“I don’t know if I can get back to sleep, Dro…”

Truth be told she felt herself wound in knots, and it wasn’t just due to a particularly demanding, rapidly approaching time to be born, stars had it been that long already? infant. She was loathe to admit it, but she was worried. Very worried. About a lot of things even though she wanted this child in her arms more than anything…

Andronikos grinned in that way that probably helped got them into this situation in the first place. His hands slipped lower, drawing out a shocked giggle from Lyee.

“Well, I’m sure I can come up with… _something_ to keep your mind off cleaning for a little while,” Chuckling as Lyee shook her head at him and shoved his shoulder muttering about how ‘terrible’ he was.


End file.
